Coming from Death working title
by coranajade
Summary: Jacks died, he cant remember how, Ianto's there for him when he wakes, but somethings not right...
1. Chapter 1

Looking around, He becomes aware again. He knows he's dead...but not for long. He feels like he's floating, he tries to remember how he died...it was sudden...but he can't remember...he knows that's not good. He winces in the emptiness...the pain starts to tare slowly through his body...he can only describe it as broken glass tarring into his flesh...he cries out in the dark but no one hears him...sometimes he wishes he could just stay dead...but he knows he can't too many people rely on him...he has a job to do...the pain is worse now...soon he knows...he'll wake up...but into what?...he can't remember how he died this time and it scares him...what if he awakes only to die again to suffer the pain of rebirth all over...like his time of captivity by the Master...he tried to be strong...tried not to give in...but sometimes just so he could have peace...just for a little while...he gave in to the Master...if it wasn't for the odd smile...and touch when no one was looking from Tish Jones...the act of kindness...caring...he thinks the Master would have broken him completely...suddenly the pain it all over him overwhelming him until.....

"Whoa Jack!" Ianto Jones holds the older man in his arms on the couch in the hub, as Jack gasps panicked for air "You had us going there...you were out for hours."

Jack frowns at Ianto for a few moments confused. The Welshman smiles at Jack and he cant help but smile back. Coming back from death wasnt so bad when the first face you saw was someone you love. "Ianto" he half speaks half sighs with relief. His relief doesnt last long when once again he can't remember how he died. "what happened?"

It's Ianto's turn to frown, "don't you remember...we where out weevil hunting when we detected a rift spike, went to investigate and found an unknown alien, he shot you with some sort of energy weapon, I managed to wound it then it destroyed itself. I brought you back in the SUV."

Gwen comes out of Jacks office, "I think you're putting weight on. We where debating on leaving you in the SUV."

He smiles slightly at his second in command, "but you wouldnt leave me there."

"Too cold," Gwen shakes her head, "and the last thing I need is you complaining of man flu."

Jack sits himself up shaking his head slightly trying to clear it. "Ianto, any chance of a coffee?"

Ianto gives Jack a look, "Do you really think you should after that?"

Jack gives Ianto his best puppy dog face. "Please"

Ianto sighs in defeat, "Alright but if you have a headache later don't blame me."

Jack flashes a wide grin,

Gwen grabs her bag, "well I'll leave you boys alone, Rhys has a romantic evening planned and I'm sure you two can amuse yourselves.

"Your welcome to join us" Jack grins cheekily, "Rhys too."

"Uh, as tempting as that sounds...no." She slips her jacket on, "There is no way Harkness that I'm sharing Rhys."

"Greedy" Jack smirks. "Good night Gwen, have a lovely evening."

She smiles at him, "I will" Turning she looks over in Ianto's direction, "Night Ianto see you tomorrow!"

"Good night Gwen" He smiles at her as he pours the coffee.

Jogging out the cogged door, Gwen leaves, leaving Ianto and Jack alone in the hub.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Sorry for the delay and rather short chapter, busy with college assessments)_

Ianto stands at Jack's office door watching him sign off papers. "You never take a night off do you?"

Jack looks up at Ianto and flashes his trademark grin, "Of course I do." He shuffles papers aside, "What about our date?"

"Oh yes half a movie then a beep and we had to go chasing a weevil down by the docks, you still haven't replaced my good jeans that got covered in oil." Ianto moves into the office.

Jack holds his hands up, "ok ok this weekend I promise, new jeans and a night off."

"Can I get that in writing?" Ianto can't help but smirk.

Jack taking a post-it note writes down his promise, getting up he moves over to Ianto, leans into kiss him, but then plants the post-it on Ianto's lips instead grinning madly.

"Oh yes" Ianto takes the post-it off looking at it, "Very funny Jack, you know I wonder sometimes, you say your over a century old most of the time you don't act it."

Jack grins again, "but would you have me be any other way," he looks intently at Ianto as the younger man laughs, Jack grins wider. "Thought not. Now go home get some rest, you're coming with me tomorrow to that UNIT meeting we've been "summoned" too."

Ianto lets out a sigh. "Oh the joys of dealing with military types."

"Well we can always take advantage and swipe a UNIT cap for you." Jack grins cheekily.

Ianto flushes slightly, "yes well..."

Jack moves over to Ianto and kisses him, "If you want you can always stay here for the night instead, I'll finish up with the reports."

Ianto ponders and Jack kisses him again, "um...yeah, sure." He pulls Jack close again and returns the kiss.

Jack pulls back, "The reports can wait till morning."

Out in the main up the lights dim, Myfanwy screeches as she flies across the hub and lands in her cave for the night.


End file.
